like you might make a mistake
by stars4redvines
Summary: one-shot of the month for january. chuck always hated the boring parties serena dragged him to. that is until a certain brunette changes his mind.


**author's note: hi i'm stars4redvines and i'm the one bringing you the crackship of chuck x rachel. i****t's a one-shot. i'll be doing one every month with rachel and a different character from another fandom. i've written five already and was asked by kyella0203 to write a rachel one-shot with chuck or nate from gossip girl, so here it is! this is set after glee and after the episode 'gossip girl' in season five of gossip girl. i****'m not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so i apologize for the oocness of these characters. i hope you enjoy _like you might make a mistake._**

**************special thanks to: m****y wonderful Betas littlemissdreamergirl and samasbananas who are so helpful and forgiving when i get strange crossover ideas into my head and send them the strangest things.**

**************warning: spoilers for gossip girl and glee. sorry!**

**disclaimer: i do not own the worlds of glee or gossip girl. i also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. i do not even own the laptop i'm using to write this story... oh well. :p**

**_january 2013 - chuck bass x rachel_ _berry_**

* * *

Chuck sighed as he watched Serena walk over to him with a martini held in one hand. He gave a her a once over and could see the cracks in her façade when she was looking over the other party-goers.

She was as hurt over the strange love hexagon that was going on between herself, Dan, Nate, Blair, himself, Prince Louis and whoever else decided that they were in love with them or their friends. He felt so old and tired as he thought of it and how he would never have a happy ending of his own.

He quickly shook himself out of his depressing thoughts and asked Serena, "Why do you bother coming to these boring parties?" He looked around at the other party-goers and said dryly, "And why do you drag me along?" Serena looked over at him and leaned against the counter of the bar that he had gone to when they had arrived at the party.

"I don't know." Serena whispered, "Maybe I just find I need someone here to talk to when it all becomes too much." Chuck was surprised that she would talk like this with him and trust him as much as she did. He took her hands gently in his and gave her a tired smile, "It's nice to know I'm good for something."

Serena shook her head at him and pushed herself off the bar. She gave his hand a squeeze and said quietly, "I'm going to go socialize. Will you be alright here?"

Chuck lifted up a scotch and smirked at her, "I'm fine. Go charm people and make them feel insecure about themselves." Serena shook her head at him in amusement and glided back into the crowd, leaving him alone to nurse his scotch.

He was prepared to become very drunk at this boring party, have Serena drag him home and then deal with his hangover tomorrow. Because he just wanted to forget that one brunette that had managed to grab his heart and tear it into little pieces. He lifted his glass to his lips and was taking a long sip when a small brunette sat next to him and gave a long suffering sigh.

He looked at her out of the corner and felt a stab in his heart when she reminded him of that brunette. More than he would like to admit to anyone. Big Bambi eyes surrounded by long lashes and even longer legs coming out of a tight black dress. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but stare. He was surprised to hear a musical voice ask him, "Can I help you with something?"

He locked eyes with her and saw a resigned look in them as she tightened her clenched fist around her purse. He smirked at her and said, "Now that you mention it...". She rolled her eyes at them and mumbled "Men" underneath her breath as she stood up.

Chuck reached out, shocking her and him, and lightly put his hand on her wrist. "Wait," he said, letting her go when he saw that she was giving him her full attention, "At least tell me your name before you do a Cinderella". She cocked her head at his request and said, "But I don't even know you!"

Chuck gave her a smile that had her swooning on the inside and said huskily, "Well, I suppose we change that". He held his hand out to her and smirked, "Chuck Bass." Her eyes popped open at the recognition of his name before she had schooled her features. She grasped his hand lightly and gave him an uncertain smile, "Rachel Barbara Berry."

* * *

Chuck smiled as he saw Rachel and her friend Brittany giggle as they spun around with Serena at another boring party. Although they were much less boring now that he had one Rachel Barbra Berry to entertain him.

They had hit it off at that party not so long ago, and Chuck was awed at how she had accepted his past and every bad, manipulative thing he had ever done by simply shrugging and claiming that everyone could change and that he was a good example of that.

He was fairly certain that he had started falling in love with her right then. He had introduced her to all the important people in his life; Nate, Serena Dan and Lily. She in turn had introduced him to her fathers and close friends; Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Jake and Blaine.

He only blinked as Puck and Santana sat down on either side of him and exchanged meaningful looks and then faced him. He sat up straight as he heard the threatening tone in Puck's voice, "I like you Bass, and I like how you're treating Berry but we need to have a talk abo- "

"About how we expect you to continue treating Rachel." Santana interrupted. Chuck looked at them and asked, "Would this be about my past? Because I've tol-"

Santana waved her hand at him and said, "It's about the assholes she's dated before and making sure you're not next on the list". Chuck sighed and said, "You know I would never do anything to hurt Rachel, I lo-" Chuck stopped himself before he said something he would regret and saw the two exchange a glance.

"And that's the other thing," Santana said quietly, "We know that you love her; you can see it from the way you look at her. But if you can't admit it to yourself or to her... You might lose her." She said this while looking at Brittany and he realized that she was thinking of how she had almost lost Brittany. He nodded at this and looked at Rachel who was now twirling in Jake's arms.

He turned back and faced Santana when she put a hand on his arm; Puck had left and he could see him talking to Nate and Dan. Santana searched his face for a moment and then whispered, "I really do like you and how happy you make Rachel but Chuck... If you can't admit you love Rachel then you need to leave before you hurt her. Jesse, Finn and Brody hurt her enough without you adding to it." Then she left him alone with only his thoughts for company.

* * *

Chuck sighed as he entered the bar and spotted Rachel with her friends and Serena. He hadn't spoken to her since the party where Santana and Puck had talked to him about his relationship with Rachel. He had used the few days without her to see how much he depended on her now. He had only known her for a short while and he had already completely fallen in love with her.

It both terrified and excited him in equal measures just how much he needed her with him and he wished he had seen it without avoiding her for days with no explanation.

He was shook from his thoughts when Rachel strode up to the stage and stepped up to the microphone. She smiled at the crowd and Chuck pushed his way to the front. She looked surprised to see him before she hit a button on the karaoke machine and he could hear the backing track for her song begin. She closed her eyes for a moment and then she opened them again holding his gaze. She began to sing quietly while staring into his eyes:

_The day I first met you,_

_You told me you'd never fall in love._

_But now that I get you,_

_I know fear is what it really was._

_Now here we are, _

_So close, yet so far, _

_Haven't I passed the test?_

_When will you realize,_

_Baby, I'm not like the rest._

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_I wanna give your heart a break._

_I know you're scared it's wrong,_

_Like you might make a mistake._

_There's just one life to live,_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste,_

_So let me give your heart a break._

_Give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_Your heart a break,_

_Oh, yeah yeah._

_On Sunday, _

_You went home alone,_

_There were tears in your eyes._

_I called your cell phone, my love,_

_But you did not reply._

_The world is ours, _

_If you want it,_

_We can take it, _

_If you just take my hand._

_There's no turning back now,_

_Baby, try to understand,_

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Wanna give your heart a break._

_I know you're scared it's wrong,_

_Like you might make a mistake._

_There's just one life to live,_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste,_

_So let me give your heart a break._

_Give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_Your heart a break._

_There's just so much you can take,_

_Give your heart a break._

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_Your heart a break._

_Oh, yeah yeah._

_When your lips are on my lips,_

_And our hearts beat as one,_

_But you slip right out of my fingertips,_

_Everytime you run, whoa._

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Wanna give your heart a break._

_I know you're scared it's wrong,_

_Like you might make a mistake._

_There's just one life to live,_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste,_

_So let me give your heart a break,_

_Because you've been hurt before,_

_I can see it in your eyes._

_You try to smile it away,_

_Some things, you can't disguise._

_Don't wanna break your heart,_

_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache,_

_So, let me give your heart a break,_

_Give your heart a break._

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_Your heart a break._

_There's just so much you can take,_

_Give your heart a break,_

_Let me give your heart a break,_

_Your heart a break._

_Oh, yeah yeah._

_The day I first met you,_

_You told me you'd never fall in love._

Chuck grabbed her as soon as she stepped off the stage and kissed her with all the emotions he had. His desperation made her gasp and made him grin against her lips. He pecked her lips quickly once more after pulling away before leaning his forehead against hers and entwining their fingers together.

He then whispered softly, "I once loved someone so much I felt I would break when they left. But then you came into my life and I have only now realized how much worse it would be if you left me. I would be broken beyond repair and that terrifies me. But I want that with you. The fear and the excitement of your never-ending drama, your crazy friends, your endless singing... I want it all. I want you. And I love you Rachel Barbara Berry and I ju-"

He was cut off by Rachel leaning up and giving him a passionate kiss before pulling back, "I love you too Chuck Bass and don't you dare forget it." He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her again and realized that maybe he had found his happy ever after in the end.

___**-FIN**_

* * *

**author's note: a****s i mentioned earlier, i'll be doing one every month with rachel and a different character from another fandom, so if you have any suggestions please tell me! just name the couple and give me a song, and i'll do my best to write a one-shot for you. reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and will be given virtual martinis ****while flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher. thanks for reading.**

**songs used:**

**give your heart a break - demi lovato**

**-stars4redvines**


End file.
